Sweet Summer Trip Catastrophe
by Kealilah
Summary: It was supposed to be the perfect school trip to Australia, or so that's what she thought. However, when her "All girls' Highschool" ends up traveling with an "All boys' highschool" - her expectation of 'perfect' - just ran out the door.
1. Departure and Deport

**Sweet Summer Trip Catastrophe **

**It's back! Sweet Summer Trip Catastrophe has been once again, posted. Editing this took longer than I had expected – any-who, enjoy!**

**x.x**

**Chapter One**

**Departure and Deport**

**x.x**

Kagome tapped her pen on her paper and glanced at her watch. _1.35 pm_. She sighed, twelve more minutes left of her 'Ancient History' class. She glanced up at her teacher and sighed again. Her teacher had been talking for forty-five minutes straight and everything she had said had flew in Kagome's right ear and out the other end.

"…And _so_, the conclusion for the disastrous catastrophe was impossible to decide, the war between the south and west raged on for days, months, and even years! Blood and corpses was seen wherever the eye would wander…" Her voice echoed throughout the room, earning a distressed Kagome to strain to keep her eyes open. Curse the principal for having their 'Ancient History' classes extended a whole three more minutes. A good hour was enough for the mind a day, yet _no. _They had to suffer longer.

Kagome rested her head on her hands, shifting all the weight on her arms to keep up straight. She stared at her teacher, she _looked_ somewhat between a warlock and half-dead miko. Nobody knew exactly what she was and no one really _wanted_ to know either.

Kagome glanced at her watch again. Three minutes left to go…

"…Now that we have successfully read Chapter 17 in 'History Revisited' I would like to assign you some homework…" She smiled as the class released some frustrated sighs. "…give a quick retell on the chapter. Now pack up, time to go."

Kagome softly hit her head on her table, great…she barely had one word the teacher had said processed in her mind and now she was supposed to do a retell? Silently depressing herself on her bad fortune, she groaned. As if coming on queue, someone shook her shoulder lightly. Slowly looking up, she offered a forced smile at her two best friends, Sango and Rin.

"What're you so happy about?" She raised an eyebrow as one of her best friends pulled her straight out of her chair, much to her displeasure.

Rin sinuously grinned. "I read ahead of the class, and I knew Mrs. Rayuni was going to make us do a retell so I'm done all my homework already."

"How come you're ahead of us in every single subject?" Kagome sighed and closed her Ancient History book shut.

"That's not true…" She bit her lip in concentration. "…Fine, it is…but that doesn't mean you guys get to copy, you won't learn that way."

Kagome sighed again alongside her friend. Deciding upon bringing a note in to excuse herself from finishing the damned homework, she gathered her belongings and nudged her friends to move on. Hearing the ever so old school bell ring, the three almost instantly walked out the door and into the school way halls. Being in an all girl's high school was _boring _and it had no perks. Kagome, who didn't stand alone – had been hopelessly forced to attend the school because of distrust from a certain someone in her family. Someone also known as - her father.

It all started way back when in Kindergarten. She had seen the most 'awe-inspiring' pop up book known to earth (In her point of view), and as she made her way to the basket to pick it – a random boy came, knocked her over and snatched it away. She burst up crying of course, and that's where she had met Sango. She had tripped the guy as he ran, snatched the book back and handed it over to Kagome.

It got worse from there. In Grade Three, the _usually _friendly fights between the 'girls' and the 'guys' turned out to be more than bad as one of the boys had smacked Rin's arm, angered her and caused both Kagome and Sango to lash out at the boys. The rest of Elementary school went equally bad – once the fights getting so bad that the principal had called home.

However, the worst had yet to come. Near the end of Middle School, her crush ended up _kissing _her in front of her father… which only led downhill from there.

As came to an intersection of hallways, Kagome raised an eyebrow as she saw a rather large crowd hustling against the bulletin board. "You guys know what's going on over there?" She asked, pointing towards the crowd.

"Wait here, I'll go check it out" And with that; Sango ran towards the crowd, vigorously squeezing and pushing between random girls.

Kagome chuckled as she squeezed her way past the crowd and towards her locker. "Five… Thirty Seven… Two." Busting in her combination, she opened her locker and placed her books on top of the top shelf. Picking up her bow from her locker for her next Archery class. She slammed her locker shut, turning around to wait for Sango.

The last reason she was here at an all girl's high school was because her father thought she would fall in love with an older guy and run away with him. Come on, she was only sixteen. Even if she _did_ fall in love, there was no way she was going to run away with a guy. The idea was near impossible, and remotely stupid.

She was about to walk to her next class when Sango ran up to her, squealing like she had won the lottery.

"What happened?" Rin looked on confusedly as Sango waved three sheets of paper in front of their faces.

Pointing to the papers, she squealed again. "Look!"

"Its just paper" Nonchalantly replying, Rin was about to leave when Sango grabbed her arm.

"No…look what's on the paper!" She thrust one sheet to Kagome and the other to Rin, grinning as they quickly skimmed the paper.

Kagome read through the sheet slowly. "Whoa…"

Rin spoke first. "There's no way my parents are going to allow me…"

Kagome glared at Rin immediately. "Don't say that."

"So, what do you think?" Sango looked at Kagome anxiously, having already heard what Rin had said.

"I can't believe the school's actually going to manage this." She shrugged, "I'll faint if my parents actually sign this."

Rin shook her head. "Our parents won't let us go, there's a fee ofsixthousand dollars for the whole trip."

Sango gaped at her two friends. "But you guys, read what it says! A summer trip to Australia!"

"Let's just go to summer camp as usual," Kagome said, raising her wrist so she could glance at her watch. "We better hurry up; it's almost two o' clock."

As Kagome and Rin started to walk down the hallway to enter the Archery Field, Sango shook her head and raced after them. "We have to force our parents to let us go! Rin, tell your parents how you've been coming in first position in all of our classes and how you've aced every test this year, and how you've never gotten a question wrong this term!" She turned to Kagome, "And tell your parents that you came in first in the Archery Contest and that you've gone to Summer Camp and Summer School your whole life and you need a break! Your dad's a tourist isn't he? Tell him this is how your chance to travel the world too!"

She smiled hopefully at both of them as they started to jog to the center of the field.

Kagome stopped abruptly. "What if the topic of boys comes up?"

They looked at each other uneasily, even Sango seemed a little weak on the topic. All three had the same problem. Their moms were fine with the idea of dating and meeting boys but none of them could say the same about their dads.

"Say there's going to be no boys there" Sango squeaked, biting her lip in the process.

Kagome smiled slyly, shrugging while she was as it. "Works with me, what about you Rin?"

Rin sighed with reluctance and gave in. "I'll ask but I don't guarantee you I'll be able to go"

_x.x _

Kagome smiled brightly at her mom across the dinner table. It was time to put her plan in action. She glanced down at her plate and forced an ever broader smile on. "Mom, how in the world did you make this spaghetti? It's awesome, no wait – it's _better _than awesome."

Her mom raised an eyebrow to the over delighted Kagome. It wasn't everyday someone commented on her food…not unless…"Kagome - is there something you want to ask me?" She asked her while taking a sip of the icy cold water from her glass. Her father shot her a sharp quick glance from his seat beside her mother.

Kagome gasped, faking an offended expression. She shook her head, "Mom, how could you think of such a thing? I just say how delicious I think your food is and this is what you think of it?" She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm offended."

Her mother looked at her suspiciously "Don't you have some homework to do?"

"I finished it already…I mean, I just_ love_ doing homework." She poked her spaghetti with her fork and smiled innocently at her father.

"Honey, if there's something you want, you can just ask" Her dad asked instantly, seeing the glint in her eyes.

"There's nothing…really" Kagome twirled her fork around the noodle, _Any minute now… they'd ask her if she was sure…_However, instead of doing what she hoped they would do, her father shrugged and her mother simply nodded and continued eating her dinner. Damnit…she was losing the battle here… "Actually…that was hasty of me…there _is_ something."

Her father put down his fork and looked at Kagome intently. Gulping down the bulge in her throat, she put down her own fork. Her mother had stopped eating and was staring at her with a 'spill it' look evident on her face.

"Well…you see, dad – mom, all my life I've been going to summer camp and summer school. I've never really been anywhere else…" She stopped, hesitating to remember what Sango had prepared her for. "…and dad you're a tourist aren't you?" She mentally slapped herself as her smile quivered, that didn't come out right.

He smiled confusedly. "Yes…but I don't see how that relates to what you are talking about."

Kagome put back on her good natured smile, "Actually it does…" She inhaled deeply. "…My schools hosting a trip to Australia," She glanced quickly at her mother who seemed a little surprised but her fathers expression didn't change at all. "And I want to go." She gulped again as she studied her fathers expression. He was dead serious.

"Hmm," Her father clasped his hands together and leaned forward. "How much are the fee's?"

Kagome eyes widened in shock, she hadn't expected him to say that, she was expecting more of a _'no way' _or a _'forget it'. _She fumbled quickly with her tongue to regain her shocked voice. "Six thousand dollars." Specks of hope started to sprout in her mind. She might _actually_ go to Australia. This might _actually _work out.

"That isn't _too_ much."

If she hadn't been drinking water at the time, she would've surely choked on her food. Widening her eyes, she squealed at once. "Are u _serious?_" Grinning at once, she breached into her pant pocket and pulled out the form at once. Slamming it down in front of her father, she went straight to the basics. "Here's the form, we're going to Australia for a month so I'll be back by July, can I please, please go daddy?" Remembering her mom was there, she suddenly turned to her. "And mommy?"

Her father sent a flickering glance at his wife before smirking. "Since you've asked so _nicely,_ and because you haven't gone overseas before,_ and_ because you want to become a tourist like me…" Her dad trailed off, leaving Kagome hanging.

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes at her husbands antics. "Honey, you can go" she finished off for him.

Squealing, she jumped out of her seat and laughed in excitement. "Thank you _so _much." Forgetting that she still had to explain a few rules to her parents, she turned around to run to her room when her mother stopped her.

"Honey, your friends are going to go too right?" she asked.

"Well, duh." Lying, she hoped it would turn to truth as she slowly crept her way up the staircase while answering her parent's questions.

"We trust you on this!" Her mother babbled on. "When are you going?"

"Two days before summer starts" Kagome jumped from one foot to another, anxious to call her friends.

"You mean, next week?" Her dad raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty soon"

Kagome stopped jumping instantly_…oh, please don't change your mind now… _

"Better get packing then"

_x.x_

Kagome lay flat down on her back and stared up at the ceiling, the phone was pressed tight onto her ear and so far, neither Sango nor Rin had picked up the phone. The dial tone was ringing… and ringing… and – someone picked up.

"Hello? May I talk to Sango?" She started to play with the cord, excitement racing through her pulse.

"Yeah, hold on."

After a few minutes Sango finally picked up the phone, exhaustion ringing in her voice. "Kagome, is that you?"

"Yeah, its me…I've got some great news!"

"Same here! You go first"

"I'm allowed to go to _–Aus-trail-ia!"_ Kagome sang out in a little sing – song voice, squealing as Sango screamed in excitement from the other end.

"I can go too!"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, her friend was going - this might actually turn out to be a blast.

"I can't wait!" Giggling, she kicked her feet in the air. "I mean, what if we meet cute guys?"

"I wish, that'd be awesome."

"This is the first time I'm going overseas though!" Kagome got off the bed as she felt a little hot. Walking over to her window, she lifted it up, letting in a soft breeze. "If feels like summer already."

"Mhm…" Sango chewed on whatever she was eating. "I wonder if Rin's allowed to go."

"Probably, if our parents allowed us to go then her parents would definitely allow her as well." She walked back to her bed and flopped down on it again, "I seriously wonder why my parents let me go so easily, I mean – their honeymoon isn't until four months so I don't know why they were so nice."

Sango giggled. "Maybe our moms forced our dads into believing we need a little freedom?"

Kagome chuckled. "Have you read the form? The trips going to be almost like summer school!" She coughed to clear her voice a little "…Students will learn about the history of the structures in Australia and will also learn about the history of their wildlife. Monday till Wednesday students will study normal courses including math and history. Wednesday to Friday they will have excursions to study the structures in Australia. Saturday and Sunday are their days off however; they have a curfew of 9.30 pm…" She quoted straight out of the form.

Sango sighed "I'll live with that, it doesn't sound too bad. At least we have the sun behind our backs and hopefully some…" her voice turned into a whisper "…boys to cheer up our mood."

Kagome laughed, just like Sango to say something like that. "Hopefully." A voice called out to Kagome from downstairs.

"Kagome, hang up honey – its bed time!" Her mother's voice carried into her room.

"Alright!" She sighed, "I gotta' go sleep Sango, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Cya!"

With that, Kagome turned off the phone. She couldn't _wait _till the weekend arrived. A month of sun and fun, what more could a girl ask for?

_x.x _

Kagome tapped her pencil on her desk annoyingly. It was Sunday and the school had called a special meeting for all those who were going on the trip. Her form had been handed in along with all the money needed. Health forms had been signed, insurance papers, security papers, whatnot.

At the moment, her homeroom teacher was finishing off the _behavior _rules in the plane, _and _at Sydney, Australia.

"Understand?" The teacher rattled on, finally giving the lecture a rest.

The class replied with boredom. "Yes…"

Glancing up from her desk, Kagome flickered her gaze towards Kikyou for a mere second.

Her arch enemy… how she _hated _her.

"Now let's talk about our departure." Standing in front of the middle of the class, she cleared her throat before reading off the paper she had been handed.

"Because I'm your homeroom teacher, everyone meet in this class at 7.00 p.m. sharp, we'll be catching the 11.30 p.m. flight, and because the actual trip to the airport is an hour long we'll reach the airport at 8.30 p.m., after loading our entire luggage and getting our passports checked we should be there an hour early. So then you can call your parents, say your goodbye's and then were off to Australia!"

Kagome grinned as the class cheered. Only five hours left till she left home for a one in a lifetime trip. Between thoughts, she diverted her attention as Kikyou shot up her hand.

"Yes, Kikyou?" The teachers smile wavered as she saw who had raised their hand, obviously knowing nothing good was going to come out of Kikyou's mouth.

"I wont be coming on the plane all of _you_ people are going on, I'm going on a private jet, and I'll reach there several hours before you do, and if by any chance I have to go on the plane you're going on, I'll go on first class, no matter what." She brushed her hair over her shoulder as majority of the class glared at the back of her head.

"That's nice Kik-." The teacher started but was cut off as Kikyou scoffed.

"That's Miss Kikyou for you." Rolling her eyes, she folded her arms across her chest and looked at the teacher stubbornly.

"Sorry, _Miss_ Kikyou," The teacher gritted her teeth and forced a smile on. "Well, we'll meet you at 7.00 then!"

_x.x _

"Kagome, take care!" Kagome's mom kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Don't get yourself into any trouble!" Her dad yelled out from behind.

"Sister, don't weave me!" her little brother clutched onto her legs tightly. He had just turned four and when he had heard that his big loving sister was leaving for the whole summer he had gotten into a crying hysteria.

"Souta, I'll be back" She replied, laughing slightly. "Now give your sister a kiss before she goes"

Souta wiped his wet eyes and opened his arms wide for a hug and kiss. Reaching down, she hugged her little brother before pulling back.

"Bwing me back a koawa!" Her little brother piped out as she started towards the door.

"I'll try!" Kagome smiled nervously as she heard her mother and father yell 'I love you' and 'don't run away' behind her back. Tremendously excited, she ran up to Sango and Rin who were waiting impatiently for her beside her house gates.

"The cab has been waiting for ages! Didn't you hear it honking?" Rin grabbed Kagome's sleeve and ran towards the cab that was parked right around the corner of the street.

"Rin, I didn't know you were coming, you never said anything before!" Kagome exclaimed as Rin literally pushed her into the cab.

"I wasn't, but I went on a hunger strike. That's why I was absent, so my parents changed their minds." She told the dab driver the directions and finally sat back, relaxing.

Finally noticing Sango who was sitting beside her, she raised an eyebrow. "Sango, what's up with you?" Kagome asked, seeing Sango hadn't said a word since she had met her. Sango looked at her as if debating whether or not to tell her or not, after a few moments of staring, Sango burst.

"I think I'm about to throw up!" She raised a hand to her mouth pressed her palm onto her lips.

"Crap, listen driver, if you don't want vomit on your seat, step on the pedal!" Rin screamed at the driver. Immediately, the car sped up.

In a matter of minutes they were at their school. It took a matter of five minutes as they stepped out, pulled out their luggage and made their way inside the halls.

Arriving at their class room, it was a pleasant surprise when they saw the Kikyou wasn't present. "It's a good thing we arrived when we did" Rin piped up as she heard the teacher mark off names.

Glancing at Sango, Kagome frowned. "You think you going to be okay?"

Almost instantly, she shook her head.

"Well, there's going to be a washroom in the airport, you think you can hold it till then?" Kagome asked, knowing that Sango would vomit sooner or later.

Sango nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as her stomach grumbled.

"Okay, grab your suitcases and let's go!" The teacher announced, forcing everyone to stand in a straight line.

_x.x _

The bus ride went by in a flash. It didn't seem like an hour due to all the screaming and from all the girls. Rin was practically dancing on her seat as the bus driver cranked up the volume of the radio and Kagome was staring intently as Sango as she tried breathing meditations to help her _swallow _the vomit.

When they heard the bus stop in a screech in front of the airport, Sango's face had turned pink, and - Rin along with a couple of other girls were cheering.

"Come out in an orderly fashion, no pushing or shoving or you'll be on your way home." Almost at once, the homeroom teacher's voice carried throughout the bus, dampening everyone's spirits.

As Kagome stepped out of the bus she squealed happily as she felt cold air rush onto her hot face. Running up a few feet, she grinned for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm going to Australia!"

"So are we!" chanted a group of girls behind her.

"Talk about school spirit…" Murmuring to herself, Kagome laughed as her friends caught up with her.

"We can't stand here doing nothing, hurry up! We have to get our passports checked!" Yelling at the top of her lungs, the homeroom teacher ordered everyone inside the airport.

_x.x _

Kagome tapped her foot with boredom against the tiled floor. Everyone had gotten their passport checked, luggage loaded, and now everyone was waiting for their plane to arrive so they could board.

Shifting in her chair, she felt the sudden urge to use the facilities. "Listen guys, I'm going to go to the washroom."

Both of her friends turned to her, nodding fervently. Excitement seemed to have gotten the best of them. Getting up from her chair, she quickly made her way across the room and sighed with relief as she saw the _'washroom' _sign.

She glanced at her watch, _11.17 p.m_. She still had a lot of time, no need to rush. Kagome washed the thought out of her mind in an instance. A lot of time? She was going on Australia on her first ever oversea trip! Who cared if there was a lot of time? She couldn't make the risk of actually missing the flight.

Lost in her thoughts as she walked blindly towards the washroom, she wasn't even paying attention to the boy running to the washrooms directly in front of her. Colliding with him at full force, she yelled as she dropped her hand bag, almost losing her footing in the process. Pulling back from the body she had collided with, she glared at the teenager.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped at her before she got the chance to speak.

"Excuse me? You were the one who was running!" She snapped back while she examined his features. His silver hair, golden eyes and dog ears on his head and sharp claws didn't surprise her at the most…he was probably a demon; she had studied them in one of her classes.

"Listen girl, no body talks to me like that, now pick up my bag pack and hand it over and apologize!" He crossed his arms across his chest and waited impatiently for her to pick up her bag back.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Just because she didn't have boys in her school didn't mean she was going to let one rule her. "I don't want to touch that dirty piece of filth, now pick up my bag pack before I get mad and scream."

He raised his eyes at her threat. "You dare say that to me? Guess what? I'm a demon, so do what I saw or else-." He was cut short as they heard an announcement.

"**Could people who are traveling on plane Quantas to Sydney, Australia please report to boarding stands immediately." **

"I have to go." Both of them said in synchronization. Kagome shook her head, reaching down to pick up her bag back just at the same time he did.

As she turned around to leave she sneaked one glance at the boy before leaving, only to catch him glancing at her. Both of them looked away immediately and cussed silently at each other before leaving in different directions to the same boarding stand - not knowing they had grabbed each others bag packs.

_x.x  
_

**There you go! First chapter finally edited and re-posted. Quantas is a real airline, I do not own it, pity. **

Now I've got to edit the second chapter…

Remember to Review!

So until the next chapter!


	2. A Plane Flight

**Sweet Summer Trip Catastrophe**

**I literally deleted this chapter and wrote it all over. After opening up these files and reading my old chapters over, I actually grimaced because of my _terrible _grammar. Also, I forgot to thank my friend Kate who got me back in the spirits of writing this story again, you're awesome! **

xbittersweet: **Thanks for pointing those out for me! I fixed the summary and I'll correct the mistakes in the first chapter too! **

Mila2504: **Thanks a lot! You got me all elated. Hmm… and how long does it take me to edit? Well, you'd be surprised – I guess the way I write has changed over the months so I do a lot of deleting and typing. It could take me… a few hours, or even more. **

Shamanic Destiny**: Wow! You're going to Australia? That's _awesome! _If you ever stop by Sydney, be sure to check out my old school! Rainbow. S. Ask around, maybe someone remembers me. You'll have a blast in Australia, believe me – it's fun. Haha, thanks a bunch (you're idea was fun, I'll be sure to use it for a later chapter), and you didn't have to wait long either – I updated as soon as the next day. **

Sanci**: Hey! Thanks for your input. Well, Sango, Rin and Kagome are sixteen as mentioned earlier; Inu-Yasha's a year older and so far, no one else has introduced so my lips are sealed. **

**x.x  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

**A Plane Flight  
**

**x.x  
**

Kagome couldn't help but tap her foot impatiently as the students in front of her _slowly _checked in their boarding passes. The announcement had been made more than a few minutes ago and the checking was taking _too _much time from her point of view. Letting out a sigh of relief as her turn came up; she unzipped the front pocket of her hand bag and searched for her ticket.

"Miss, could you hurry up? People are waiting in line."

Kagome panicked as her ticket was no where in sight. Dreading the horror of having it fallen out of her bag, she zipped the front pocket up and went for the side pockets. "One minute please, I must've misplaced it."

"Since when did your bag have side pockets, Kagome?" Rin asked, peeking at her bag.

Not bothering to answer as she was in too much of a hurry to find the ticket, Kagome opened the left zipper after seeing it wasn't in any of the side pockets.

"Miss, if you can't find your ticket… please step aside…" The stewardess drawled out pathetically.

Shaking her head, Kagome unzipped the right pocket and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw a ticket squashed in its quarters. Picking it up lightly, she handed it to the impatiently stewardess without any hesitance.

"Alright, walk down the terminal, into the plane and straight to business class. You're seat is 07 B. Enjoy your flight." The stewardess pulled open the gate, and was waiting for Kagome to pass through but she achieved no such thing.

"Wait, my seat is in the business class?" Kagome ignored the expression of frustration on the stewardess's face and continued on. "I'm more than certain I'm supposed to be in economy."

The stewardess sighed. "I'm sorry miss, but your ticket says business. Please pass through and _enjoy _the flight." This time, she motioned for Kagome to pass through.

Crunching her forehead, Kagome stepped through the gate into the hollow terminal. Stopping to check her hand bag, she raised an eyebrow she processed what Rin had said earlier. When _had _her hand bag gotten side pockets? She was going to open the main zipper when Sango and Rin walked up from behind her.

"That was dramatic to watch." Sango pointed out as she stopped beside Kagome.

Rin however, had something else to talk about. "You're in the business class? That's not right. Our tickets only cost us so little because we're traveling in economy."

"I _know._" Unzipping the main zipper, she raised her eyebrows as she saw the contents. "I never had a black leather wallet in my bag." Taking the wallet out, she opened it. "What in the world?" Pulling out hundred dollar bills, Kagome gaped in surprise as she counted the money. This was _definitely _not her hand bag. Surfing through the wallet, a picture in the picture frame caught her attention.

It was a family. A single mother was hugging two teenage boys, her long black hair clashing with the color of her sons' hair. One of the two teenage boys seemed a stranger like she had expected yet the _other… _It was the boy she had accidentally collided with. "This isn't my bag." She said out loud as passengers walked by them.

"We kind of figured that already," Sango was about to grab the wallet when Rin snatched it first.

Peering closely at the photo, she grinned as she looked closely at one of the teenage boys. "The boy on the left looks _so _cute! Especially with that Nike hat and red t-shirt."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she took back the wallet. She was pissed, not only had she met the most arrogant boy in her life, but she had switched hand bags with him as well. Continuing her walk throughout the terminal, she quickly made her way into the airplane and to economy. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Let's find the guy who has your handbag, you'll switch tickets with him and you can come sit with us in economy." Grabbing her best friends arm, Sango pulled her through the rows of seats. They were just about to pass through to the business class where they _hoped _the boy with Kagome's class would be sitting when their homeroom teacher called out their names.

"Sango, Rin, Kagome, I expect you to find your seats rather than wander around. The business class is off limits – understand?"

Flinching, Kagome turned around. "But I have to meet someone there…"

"Nonsense, hurry up and get to your seats." With that, the old lady turned back and walked towards a pack of other classmates. "Yura, keep that level of your voice down…"

Frowning as Kagome followed her friends to their seats, she hesitantly sat beside Sango on a vacant seat. Making sure her teacher wasn't listening; she turned back to her friends. "You guys, what do I do?"

"Well, the only way to get into the business class is if our homeroom teacher walks out of the plane."

Kagome glanced back at her teacher. "She _has _to go back outside to make sure no one left anything."

Sango shrugged then tried grabbing the bag. "In the meantime, check what's inside his bag."

Kagome hesitated. "What if -." Then remembering how rude the boy had been to her, she nodded. He was probably searching through _her _bag as well. "Fine…"

Unzipping the bag once again, she pulled out a few bottles. "Cologne… liquid soap…" Handing them over for her friends to examine, she searched deeper in the bag. Letting out a _'oh la, la.' _as she found a pair of sunglasses, she took them out. "These look so hot."

"He seems pretty wealthy. All these things are practically the best brand." Rin pointed out as she took out a cell phone from the bag.

Kagome shrugged it off. As she looked thoroughly in the bag, she was getting bored from its contents when she noticed a blue box. Raising her eyebrows, she picked it up. "What's this?" She asked as she turned the box around, looking for a way to open it. Finding a lock on the side, she clicked it open and gasped as she saw a delicate necklace on its velvet pouch. "Whoa, hey – look at this."

Sango raised an eyebrow as she looked at the necklace, unaffected by its beauty. "Why is a guy carrying around a necklace?"

Kagome turned the box over, surprising herself again as she saw a little note stuck to it. "It says here it's for his mother."

Rin smiled. "Aw, he loves his mother – that's cute."

Kagome brushed it off. Rin hadn't seen how he_ really _was. Picking up the necklace, she thought twice before clipped it around her neck. She didn't intend on keeping it. All she wanted to do was see how it would look on her. Touching the cool diamonds on the necklace, she grabbed Rin's pocket mirror and glanced at herself.

She smiled. "This is so pretty."

"Alright students, I'll be back in _one _minute – I'm just going to make sure no one left anything outside. _No one _move." The homeroom teacher quickly pointed towards Sango, Kagome and Rin before stepping out of the plane.

Quickly jumping out of her seat, Rin pulled Kagome. "Let's go! We only have a few minutes."

Kagome quickly put the box, wallet, bottles, sunglasses and clothes back into the bag. Zipping up the zipper, she got out of her seat and brushed down her skirt.

Glancing towards her friends, Kagome quickly whispered for Sango to make sure that if their teacher returned, she didn't notice them gone while Rin and her made their way to the business class. Quickly running through the curtains which separated the classes, she ran out of economy with Rin tagging behind. Surprisingly, the class was filled with boys. Trying to remain calm as a few head turned around to see which girls came through, she skimmed her eyes throughout the business class.

One thing for sure was that the business class was definitely luxurious, better than economy at least. Spotting the same guy in the picture, one of which she thought as a stranger – she made her way through the rows until she reached him.

As she approached the boy, she heard Rin squeal as she recognized the boy to be the same one she had seen in the photo. "Um, hey." She started off, gaining more attention from the passengers sitting around the teen.

Looking up from his black hat, his amber eyes could be distinctly seen as he watched them. "Yeah?"

"I think I switched bags with one of your friends, could you mind giving it back to him?" She was handing the bag to the teen when the boy she had collided with ran up to the seats.

Looking as if he had run, he glared at Kagome, "I can't believe what just happened." Taking in quick breaths, he squeezed in front of Kagome and sat down on the seat beside the teen that looked distinctively like his older brother. "I wasn't allowed in business class because of some lousy ticket that said I was in economy."

Kagome felt annoyance hitch up in her. It was the same guy she had bumped into. "Apparently, that _lousy _ticket – is mine, so hand it back."

Snapping his eyes straight towards Kagome, he narrowed his eyebrows. "Because of you, I had to go through hell. I-."

"Listen mister, I didn't exactly have the time of my life either." Throwing his bag on his lap, she reached out her hand to get her own. "Give me back my bag."

Glaring at her for her speaking back, he threw her hand bag back into her hands. "Next time, watch out."

"You shouldn't be speaking; you were the one who collided into _me._" Making a face at him before turning away, she blocked out whatever he said back and walked straight out of the business class. Before she could walk through the curtains, a strong hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey there, I saw you talking back there with Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha, sorry about Inu-Yasha's behavior, he can act like real punks sometimes." Smirking, the teen who had grabbed her hand pulled her back a few feet into the business class. "I'm Kouga, why don't you stay for a while?"

Kagome glanced at Rin for help which she provided by pulling Kagome away. "Sorry, but my friend and I have to go…" Quickly pushing Kagome in front of herself, Rin walked straight to economy. Apparently, her school wasn't the only school hosting an excursion to travel to Australia. A whole other boy school was traveling with them too.

Stalking back to her seat, with her _real _ticket, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she took a seat on her plush chair. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy." She breathed out as she quickly opened her bag to make sure everything was in it.

Sango shrugged and focused her attention more on the blushing Rin. "What's up with _you?_"

Rin giggled. "I just met the guy in the photo. Believe me Sango; he's even _cuter _in real life."

Kagome looked up from her bag. "You mean Sesshomaru?"

"How'd you know his name?"

"The guy who grabbed me told me, and apparently the boy who had my bag was Inu-Yasha."

Sango looked between Kagome and Rin. While Kagome looked peeved, Rin was elated. "And did you _talk _to Sesshomaru?"

Sitting down on the seat beside Kagome, Rin shook her head. "Not exactly, but he _did _look at me from under his cap."

Sango laughed in disbelief, sometimes – Rin could be so clueless. "Anyway, when do you think we're going to take off?"

As if her answer had been heard, the speakers in the plane lit up. **"All attendants - please buckle your seatbelts. Keep your chair upright and your belongings to yourself. Do not get up from your seat during liftoff. If need of an emergency, please page the airhosts. We will be taking off in a matter of a few minutes, and will be reaching Sydney, Australia on June first, one-o-clock a.m. Enjoy your flight." **

Kagome grinned nevertheless. Even though her trip had started out rough, things seemed to be turning up. She couldn't wait to leave Japan to reach Australia. She reached down and buckled her seatbelt and waited for the plane to lift off.

Rin squirmed in her seat. "Hey guys, I _really _need to use the bathroom."

Widening her eyes in disbelief, Sango scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Why didn't you go before we boarded the plane?"

"We didn't have any time! You think there's a washroom in here?" Leaning to the right to see if there was a washroom upfront, she perked up as she saw a small room at the end of the lane. "Aw man, I've got to wait until we can take off our seatbelts."

It didn't take long though. After good five minutes, the plane started moving. As soon as it finished its course on the runaway, it lifted off the ground. Easy to say, Sango held her ears due to the pressure building because of the lift off.

As soon as the speakers came back on to tell them they had a successful liftoff and they were free to unbuckle themselves, Rin jumped out of her seat and ran to the washroom. Checking the sign to make sure no one was in it first, she turned the knob after seeing it was vacant.

But as soon as she walked into the washroom, she yelped as she saw a guy standing right in front of her. Quickly retreating, she slammed herself on the bathroom door and to her misfortune, whatever he was holding spilled onto her shirt. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry for barging in!"

The guy frowned. "Err… well; I shouldn't have spilt that stuff over you."

Blinking, she calmed her nerves and looked down. She was _in _the washroom with the same guy in the photograph, in other words – Sesshomaru. Gulping as she realized he had spilt something rotten on her shirt, she grimaced. "What is all this?"

He hesitated. "It's just something I had decided to put in the toilet for a prank…"

She made a face of disgust. "It's _brown._"

At this, Sesshomaru held in a laugh. "It's just wet tissues mixed with brown coloring, the guys in my class made it for a prank so don't worry."

Rin sighed, obviously distraught. She was about to wash it all off from her own hands when Sesshomaru pulled out a bunch of toilet paper. "Wipe it off and here, I'll give you my shirt to wear."

Trying not to sound surprised, Rin took the toilet paper and wiped off all the tissues. As soon as she had done so, Sesshomaru took off his black shirt, revealing at least four more layers underneath. Taking it, she pulled it on.

"I have tons of T-shirts, so don't bother returning that one." Squeezing past her, he opened the door and stepped out.

She was about to say thanks when he shut the door, blocking her voice out. "Uh…"

For a moment there, Rin stood simply as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was only a moment before… "Oh my _god!_" Jumping up, she grabbed the shirt, pulled it up to her nose and inhaled. He even _smelt _good. Giggling like a madman, she couldn't wait to get back to her friends to tell the news.

Oh, but first – she had to pee.

_x.x _

Kagome flipped the page of the magazine she was reading. They were three hours into the flight and she had absolutely nothing else to do but bore around. Rin had come back with her little 'story' of what had happened inside the washroom and since then, she _still _hadn't changed out of his shirt into something comfier.

Still, even though she was distracting herself – one voice kept ringing in her head.

"_I wasn't allowed in business class because of some lousy ticket that said I was in economy."_

She flickered her eyes for a mere second at the curtain which divided the classes. If she had the chance to stay longer at the business class, she would've yelled her head off. At least she'd never have to see him again.

Little did she know how _wrong _she was, completely forgetting that she still had on his necklace.

_x.x _

**Alright, now I'm off to editing chapter three. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, so review and tell me what you thought of it! **


	3. A Late Arrival

Ebony: **You were right, haha. I did some research and found out the price for an economy flight to Sydney would be around four thousand and three hundred dollars – and prices for a stay at a local hotel for a month would round up to two thousand dollars – adding up to six thousand dollars if excursions were pre-paid by school. So I edited the price for the trip in the earlier chapters, thanks for pointing that out! **

**x.x**

**Chapter Three**

**A Late Arrival. **

**x.x**

Kagome squealed as she walked into the air conditioned Sydney Airport. The flight had been good six hours long and after all the waiting, she was finally walking down the tiled floor to get her luggage. After following the long line of students, she reached the rotational dispatch station and waited for her suitcase to come sliding down.

Sango watched impatiently as unfamiliar bags slid in front of her. "What time is it?"

"One o clock a.m." Rin replied between a yawn.

"No wonder it's dark outside."

"Yeah,"

"What hotel are we staying at?"

"Essential Dove."

"You sound sleepy…"

"That's because I am."

"Would it help if I told you that Sesshomaru guy is standing seven feet away from us?"

Rin snapped her eyes open, slowly sliding her eyes to the right so see if what Sango had said was true. Gasping as she saw her crush waiting with boredom for his suitcase, she barely held in a scream. Pulling harshly on Kagome's arm, she giggled like a boy crazy teenage girl and pointed at him. "Look!"

Kagome snapped a glace at where Rin was pointing, yet instead of seeing Sesshomaru – her eyes landed on the boy standing beside him. "Oh, shit."

"You find looking at that piece of hotness shit?" Rin sounded offended as she made way for Kagome's suitcase.

"Not _Sesshomaru_, the guy beside him – it's Inu -." She widened her eyes as the remembrance struck her. Hoping it wasn't true; she raised her hand to her neck and cringed as she clasped a piece of cool diamond. "I have to get out of here before he sees me."

"You can't leave until the bus comes -."

"Well, I have to get away from _here _at least." Holding onto the handle of her suitcase, she scurried away in a hopeless attempt to run away from Inu-Yasha. As soon as she had made a few feet, she flinched as her teacher called out her name.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

Snatching the necklace off from her neck and stuffed it in her pocket so if Inu-Yasha saw her, he wouldn't see the necklace – she turned around slowly. "I, uh-."

"Please stay here…" Glaring at her, Kagome's homeroom teacher shook her head before asking all the girls to form one straight line. "Everyone have their luggage?"

In unison, all the female students nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, let me call out the attendance…" She sighed as she opened up the folder she had been carrying. "Kagome?" The teacher called out, looking up from her papers to see the girl.

"Present." She called back, ignoring the solitary glance a few guys sent her from their seats in the airport.

"Rin?"

"Present." She called back and cringed when she saw her suitcase swing open, allowing dozens of clothes to fall out. The teacher sighed at her clumsiness and ticked her name off the attendance.

"Sango?" She looked around when she heard no reply and then ticked off her name when she saw her helping Rin reload her suitcase.

"Kikyou?"

Kagome froze, _Oh god, please tell me she missed her flight… or she crashed into the endless seas and -_.

"I'm here, and if you didn't notice me in my new pairs of jeans, then you're_ blind._" A voice carried to their ears. Kagome sighed; her prayers had just flown out the window…

The teacher rolled her eyes and continued to read off the names on the list.

"Yura?"

"Present."

"Kagura?"

"I'm right here."

"Kanna?"

"Here!"

"Ayame?"

"Present!"

Tapping her foot impatiently against the tiles, Kagome groaned as the teacher continued to list names off from the list. How many students had agreed to this trip? More than a hundred from the looks of it. Looking around the airport, (secretly enjoying the fact that Inu-Yasha had left with his luggage) she was calming down from her sudden fright when she widened her eyes as a certain someone caught her eye. "Oh my god, crap!"

Sango peered at her from behind. "Huh?"

"Hojo's here!"

Rin burst into laughter. "The guy your dad caught you kissing in grade six?"

Kagome nodded. "If he sees me, he'll embarrass me in front of _everyone._"

"He wasn't _that _bad of a guy…" Sango stopped to think for a minute, "Never mind, you're right – you should leave before he catches you."

Letting out a sigh of relief as her school principal came to direct them to their buses, she was gladly making her way out of the airport when misfortune struck again.

"KAGOME!"

"Ignore him and keep walking." Rin chanted as Hojo waved crazily from behind.

"Snookums! It's me, your baby!"

Kagome could hear the laughter ensue from the groups of guys from behind. Feeling her face blush deep red, she groaned. "This is not happening to me…" She was walking as fast she could when a hand grabbed her arm. Swinging around by force, she felt her stomach drop as she faced Hojo.

"Oh my god, hey Kagome! It's been so long!" He grinned maniacally and pulled her back into the airport.

She grimaced as her suitcase fell to the floor. "I can't stay…"

"No, you must! I've missed you since the day you -."

Before he could create a scene in front of the whole class of boys watching, she resorted to her last option. "I have no clue what you're talking about," Squirming out of his grasp, she shook her head. "You're crazy, I've never met you."

Sango giggled. "She's right; who do you think you are, harassing her like that?"

He seemed to be at a loss of words. "You both - don't you remember me?"

"How can we remember you if we've never met?" Grabbing her suitcase again, Kagome sent an apologetic glance towards Hojo before joining her line again. Gulping as she made her way out of the doors of the airport, she let out a sigh of relief as Hojo didn't follow her.

_x.x_

Back in the airport, Inu-Yasha snickered as he watched Hojo stare hopelessly at the girls as they ran away from him. Looking closely at the bus all females were boarding, he read the label. _'Essential Dove Hotel' _

"Hey listen, bro?" Inu-Yasha looked to his side to see Sesshomaru mess around with his suitcase.

"What?" Sesshomaru replied back callously as he pulled up his hat to have a good look at where he was.

"You remember what hotel our class is staying at?"

"I think it was something along the lines of _'Essential Dove'_ why'd you ask?" Leaning back lazily, he yawned.

Inu-Yasha smirked "I just found out that a few classes from an all girls high school might be staying there as well."

Sesshomaru shrugged, not caring at the least, however, a certain boy who had overheard acted otherwise.

"Yash – you serious?" Jumping down to sit between the two brothers, he grinned. "Man, this trip is going to be better than I thought."

"Miroku, I doubt we'll be doing anything with that school so it's better not to get your hopes up so soon." Sesshomaru stood up as the teacher announced their bus's arrival. "No girl would date a pervert like you, anyway."

Miroku brought his hand to his heart. "It hurts me you think of me as a pervert."

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Save us the speech."

_x.x _

Kagome stifled her seventh consecutive yawn as she waited in yet _another _line to get her hotel room keys. They had arrived at the hotel a good fifteen minutes ago and it was almost three-o-clock in the morning. If she didn't get her bedroom keys in the next five minutes, her eyes (which were starting to sting from exhaustion) would drop and she'd gladly fall asleep on the floor.

Letting her head droop, she groaned as she looked at the several pairs of feet in front of her. What was taking the hotel manager in getting the _keys? _

"The line's moving!" Rin let out a deep breath and leaned forward to see the progress. Her facial expression dampened in the next second. "Oh, never mind – I was hallucinating."

Kagome rolled her eyes and slumped her posture once again. It was only when the sound of chattering ensued the room did she turn around. "What the..."

"And…and then that chick was like -."

"Nah, man, you're kidding."

"Seriously!"

Kagome widened her eyes before turning around in an instant. Not him… not him… not him…

"Inu-Yasha, man, she was _all _over me -."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. Why was she continuously running into that boy? Biting her lip in worry as boys filled into the hotel behind them, she looked up front to see if the hotel manager was back with their keys. No luck. The desk was _still _vacant.

Sango crunched her forehead and she took in the site of boys piling into the lobby. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that an all boys high school?"

"Well, that explains why the business class in the plane was _filled _with guys." Ayame, who had overheard their conversation popped in between their little group. "Anyway, I also heard that they're some sort of demonic school… or something."

Kagome fidgeted on her spot, completely aware of the glances she was receiving from Hojo alongside the people who had watched their little intermission.

"Oooh! Hey, you!"

Kagome turned her head left to see who had shouted out in their direction. Not recognizing the man who was walking towards them with a devious grin, she flinched when he literally smacked her back in a hello.

He turned to smile at Kagome, grasping her hand in the process. "It's _so _great to see you again."

"Uh… I don't think we've met." Struggling as she made an attempt to wrench out of his grip, she yelped when he pulled her against him, encircling his arm around her shoulder.

"I wasn't talking about _you. _I was talking about your friend." He smirked as he offered a hand to Sango.

Kagome watched in surprise as Sango slapped his hand away, muttering incoherent words under her breath as she tried to walk away. "Leave me alone."

"But, why?"

"Why _not? _I don't want to talk to you, okay?"

"If you're embarrassed about that incident back at the airport, I don't mind. I mean, it's not everyday a girl -."

"Shut up!"

Kagome pulled herself out of the man's grip as she watched in surprise at the exchange between her best friend and the boy. Passing a confused glance at Rin's direction, she felt at unease when both Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha walked up behind her.

"Miroku, was this the chick you were talking about?" Pointing a finger at Kagome's head, Inu-Yasha faked a grimace and scrunched his nose. "Man, you have bad taste."

"_Excuse me?_" Swiveling around with a glare, "And what are you trying to say from that?"

Miroku tugged Kagome back from Inu-Yasha, pushing Sango in front of him instead. "No man, I haven't even met her yet – the one who vomited on me was this one here,"

Sango growled in frustration. "First of all, I'm not embarrassed and secondly, it would've never happened if you hadn't grabbed my ass when I stood up!"

"See, I told you she was a feisty one."

"Sango, you vomited on that guy?" Gaping in disbelief, she stepped back when Sango sent her a glare.

"Well, the nausea didn't just disappear, you know." Tugging her arm out of Miroku's grasp, she grabbed her suitcase. "I can't even stand being in your company."

"What'd I even do!" Following Sango hopelessly as she made her way to the restrooms, Miroku stopped in front of the facility door as she slammed it on his face. "Jeez, she's the one who vomited on me and I'm the one asking for forgiveness."

Giggling at the irony of the situation, Kagome turned around only to halt to a dead stop in front of Inu-Yasha. Letting out a deep sigh, she looked up at him. "Is it just me, or are you stalking me?"

"It's just you."

"Then why do you keep showing up wherever I go?"

Inu-Yasha scoffed. "I should be asking _you _the same question."

"Actually – I came to this hotel first so it would make _no_ sense if you asked me that." Kagome stuck out her tongue. "So, there."

"Maybe, but -." He stopped as his eyes spotted something on the carpet of the hotel. "What the hell?"

Kagome looked down, raising her eyebrows as she saw the diamond necklace on the floor. _It must've fallen out of my pocket… _"Why the surprise? Is this yours?" Feigning innocence, she leaned down and picked it up for him. "Next time, I advise you keep your femininity to yourself."

Inu-Yasha struggled for words as she tried to put the pieces together. How the hell could the necklace have fallen out of the pouch of the box which was safely placed inside the box onto the floor of the hotel? "I – uh… thanks…" Grabbing the necklace, it took him a minute before he realized what she had said. "For your information, this isn't _mine._"

"Oh, sure – whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes, perking her head to the right as she heard the principal call her name.

"Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tayija - receive your keys."

Breaking into a smile as she heard she'd be sharing a room with her best friend, she quickly walked up the counter and took the keys. Flipping the keys around so she could read the door number, she squinted to read the small numbers.

'**_Room 904' _**

"Finally…" Walking back to Rin to pick up her suitcase, she sent a quick glance to Inu-Yasha – only to see him looking back at her. At once, both of themsnapped their eyes somewhere else, uncomfortably shifting at the small exchange. Kagome turned to Rin before leaving for the restrooms to pick up Sango. "I'll meet you tomorrow morning then."

"Uh… bye."

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome examined Rin's flushed face. "What's with you?"

Rin squealed and leaned close to whisper in Kagome's ear. "Sesshomaru was standing _sooo _close to me."

Kagome held in a laugh as she pulled back. "You think standing five feet away is _close?" _

"It's a start."

She shook her head as she turned around, dragging her suitcase behind her. As soon as she was about to enter the restrooms, Inu-Yasha called out to her.

"Oh by the way," He waited for her to look back at him before continuing. "You're name's ugly."

She slit her eyes. "Yours isn't any better." And with that, she stormed into the restrooms to get Sango. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to meet that _jerk _after this last encounter.

_x.x_

Stifling a yawn as the last pair of high school girls received their keys; Inu-Yasha pulled himself up from his seat as their principal flipped the attendance open to call out the names of roommates.

"Miroku… Kouga… come get your keys."

Sighing as Miroku got his keys before Inu-Yasha got his, he frowned as the principal called a different pair after Miroku and Kouga left. It was nearing four thirty a.m. and his school _still _hadn't received their keys.

"Sesshomaru… Inu-Yasha… come and take your keys."

"Finally!" Pulling his suitcase behind him, he literally snatched the keys out of his principal's hand and let out a sigh of relief. Looking back at Sesshomaru as he dragged his suitcase to the elevator with boredom, he read the numbers on the keys out loud. "**'_Room 804' _**"

_x.x_

"Oh, _god. _That inconsiderate… scum. What _nerve. _I can't believe that we met again, I mean – what were the chances of having that Inu-Yasha guy spend his stay in the _same _hotel as us?" Sliding the key in the keyhole, she turned the piece of metal and opened the lock. "And it didn't help that you just ran into the restrooms."

Sango held up her hands defensively. "What could I do? Miroku wouldn't leave me alone."

"You could've come back to accompany me after he left though." Pushing open the door, she shook her head before entering the room. "Forget it, just as long as we don't meet them again, I'll be _fine._"

Entering the room, Kagome exhaled deeply before switching on the lights. All at once, she took in her surroundings. The first thing she saw was the beige curtains that swept down to cover the windows, giving the room a warm feel. Two, white blanketed beds were placed beside the left wall. Light, brown carpet covered the floor and a small twenty inched TV was set in the middle of the room. Beside the TV, was a mini refrigerator accompanying the hotel phone. The wardrobe doors were right beside the entrance and the bathroom door was _unfortunately _directly beside the beds.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Pushing Kagome aside, Sango ran into the room. Without even bothering to take off her shoes, she jumped on one of the beds and groaned. "This is so comfortable."

Kagome broke into a smile. "I'm going to wash up before I go to bed. I call the bed beside the window."

"Hey, no fair…"

She stuck out her tongue. "You jumped on the bed beside the bathroom anyway." Giggling before slipping out of her shoes, she opened her suitcase and took out her pajamas.

"Oh, wait, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought of something," Sitting up from her bed, Sango raised her hand to her chin. "If both the schools, meaning – our school and the boys' school went on the flight together etcetera, don't you think we'll have the same excursions too?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "So what if we do?"

"Uh… Inu-Yasha, remember?"

Kagome shifted nervously. "Are you saying we're going to eat breakfast in the same restaurant?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah, I mean, there's only one restaurant that serves a full out breakfast here, don't you think…"

"Well…" Sifting over to the positive side, she shrugged. "You're being ridiculous, what're the chances of us meeting _again? _Even if we _do _eat in the same restaurant, we won't be sitting _beside _each other, right? It's impossible."

Her best friend nodded slowly. "I suppose…" Sighing as she watched Kagome close the bathroom door, Sango flopped back down on the bed. For some reason, she had a feeling Kagome's theory was _far _from correct.

_x.x_

**Alright, sorry for the late update. The peeps who've read the _earlier _version of this chapter may have realized the changes. I'll try and update fast. I want to get the first ten chapters up as soon as possible. **

**So until the next update, goodbye! **


End file.
